Why God Why?
by cheergurl4ever
Summary: What if Lucas and Brooke were married and one day she found him in bed and he wasn't alone. They have one daughter together. Mainly Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Brooke and Lucas are married and have a 4 year old child name Lily Rose Scott. Lucas is Nathan's manager and has an affair with Peyton who is still with Jake. Will Brooke let him back in?????? Haley nd Nathan are still together.

Unfortunately, I don't own One Tree Hill or their characters but I do own Lily nd a few others.

"Luke were home!!!!!!!!" Yelled Brooke from the bottom of the stairs. "Luke?" She ran upstairs when she still heard no answer. She walked in to see Peyton and Lucas laying on the bed, each naked and asleep. "BITCH!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN????" Brooke yelled as Lucas and Peyton woke up surprised." Brooke listen it's not how it looks," Said Lucas" we were just talking then….." "JUST TALKING??? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE NAKED TO JUST TALK? I THINK I KNOW WHEN YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME SINCE I'M SEEING IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY GOD DAMN EYES!!!!!" Yelled Brooke as she began packing Lucas a bag." Brooke you have to listen, we just love each other and I needed some comforting." Said Peyton nervously as she began getting dressed. "Peyton I'm sure Jake can't wait to hear what you've done this time huh? And anyway I comfort you every time you and Jake have a fight and do we have sex? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Brooke as she threw all the clothes in the bag out the window. " Here's all your shit since you won't be staying here anymore." Brooke said even more angrily. " Mommy? Why are you yelling at daddy and Auntie Peyton?" Asked their daughter." Lily we're just playing go downstairs Lily." Said Brooke more calmly." Both of you get out of my house right now and don't ever think about talking to me again or else I swear I'll put a cap in both of your asses." She whispered as they both began leaving. All three of them began walking downstairs together. "Lily say good-bye to Peyton and daddy because this will be the last time you see them." Said Brooke as calmly as she could. "Why mommy are you being a sore loser? You always tell me not to be so now I'm telling you mommy." Said Lily as she began to wave a no-no finger at Brooke. "Oh no honey, they are going out of town." Said Brooke sort of laughing. "Daddy why? Can't I come with you guys?" She said sad. "Oh honey it's sort of boring because it's gonna be a bunch of basket-ball business and stuff." Said Lucas quickly. "Otay." Said Lily. "Bye-Bye!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Haley I just don't understand why he always seems to chose her over me. Why????? Is she prettier? Or what? WHY? WHY? GOD WHY?????????" Brooke said as she began to cry. "Brooke it's gonna be okay." Said Haley as she began hugging Brooke. "Auntie Hawey what's wong with my mommy? Is she otay?" Said Lily as her and Jamie walked in together holding an arm full of toys. "Yeah mommy what's wrong with Auntie Brooke?" Said Jamie looking worried. "Oh nothing you guys she's just playing around. Right Brooke?" Asked Haley with a play along voice. "TA-DA!!!!!!" Brooke said as she sprung up with swollen red eyes, "You guys are so gullible!" Jamie began to look very confused. "Whatible?" "Oh nothing honey you'll learn later on." Haley said over Brooke and Lily's giggling. "Well we'd better get going Nathan's probably on his way home from practice starving and worried about you Brooke so I'll tell him how good your doing-"And, Jamie cut in, how she and Lily were laughing at me because I'm the smartest human bean alive!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie said loudly. "Jamie I think you mean human being." said Haley between laughs. "But bean makes more since!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened. Lily was asleep and I couldn't fake it anymore as I began to cry. Flash backs of them in bed together ran through my head. The scary thing was they actually looked like they belonged. So where does that leave me now?

Thanxx 4 reading this plz leave me reviews nd ideas!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Part 1The Fashion Show

Yes everyone Lucas and Brooke will end up together in the end. Thnxx 4 the review(s)

Cheergurl23

I woke up to hear someone trying to open the front door. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Lily came in scared. "IT'S A BURGERER IT'S A BURGERER!!!!!!!" Yelled Lily as she jumped on the bed and hid. " Honey I think you mean burglar and its probably just Haley or Nathan with Jamie okay?" Brooke said as she began walking towards the door. As she opened the door she wished it was a burglar. But with her luck it was Lucas (a.k.a the Ex from hell). "Hey" He said as he tried to walk inside. "Uh-Uh, where the hell do you think your going buddy? You don't live here anymore you live with your hoe Peyton remember?" She said not even remembering Lily was upstairs. "Brooke listen I just left something that I need so if you don't mind I'd like to just get it, say hi to Lily, and leave." He said sadly. " Nope. Your supposed to be out of town remember?" Let me guess what you left……….your tooth brush? I see and smell. Eww!!" Brooke said waving her hand in front of her face. " I'll get it stink boy." She said as she walked to the elevator. "This should be quicker so you can get out of MY house."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get dressed Lily I already picked out your clothes for when you get out the bath." Brooke said just remembering earlier this morning. They were getting ready to go to one of Brooke's fashion shows and she had designed them matching outfits. She walked into her bedroom and looked at the other matching outfit Lucas was supposed to wear. She had designed it just for him since she wanted it to look like theirs and still be manly. He had been so excited to wear it that he just couldn't wait. I guess he just couldn't wait to get into Peyton's pants either I thought trying not to feel bad for him. She then heard Lily come out the bathroom so she quickly got dressed and began brushing her hair and tying it into a perfect bun. I had begun a pro at buns just by being a designer for a strange reason. Maybe it was because Lucas said he loved how they looked on her. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT SCUMBAG! I told myself. But yet, as I continued doing mine and Lily's hair, I kept thinking about that scumbag who had enough of me to break my heart over and over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As me and Lily took a seat after making our grand entrance I caught a glimpse of Haley and her family including that slutty nanny Carrie. "Why'd you bring Slutty Mcphee if no one likes her and you know that I'm gonna be a bitch right?" Brooke said with an eyebrow raised. " Brooke put your dukes down alright. You know how she loves clothes over bros. Anyway Lucas came over your house today? Tell me details!!!!!!!! Did you put a cap in his ass???????!!!!!" Haley asked curiously. " No I was trying not to get all stressed before my fashion show but the bastard keeps on calling me and I swear I understand Destiny Childs felt cause he's such a bug-a-boo. What am I gonna do when Lily starts asking question? God I wish we never even dated." Brooke said as a tear slid across her cheek. "Brooke honey it's okay." Haley said calmly. "Yeah, Nathan said, don't worry…… be happy!!!!!!!" "Nathan you're a retard and that's exactly why we love you." Brooke said wiping away the tear and laughing. And that tear represented Lucas for the day. She was wiping him out of her mind. Even from the back of it to.

Hey guys plz leave me reviews and even some ideas.


End file.
